Chronicles of the Blue Moon Senshi
by xXkrystalluvsuXx
Summary: What if Atem fell in love with the older twin princess of the moon? What if they both died? See what happens in the present and the future A/N this story is currently on hiatus. I am hoping to write more soon though, pending my muse comes back!
1. Chapter 1

***Begin dream sequence***

**_It was warm and sunny, the perfect day for a midnight rendezvous with their loves, Endymion and Atem. Krystal looked out her window and into the garden, wondering where her sister had ran off to this time. "Serenity! Where are you sissy?" she called through the garden, but there was no answer. Krystal began to worry. Serenity was always in the garden at this time, picking flowers for their mother. She scoured the whole palace until she found her sister, in the throne room with their mother, Queen Serenity._**

**_"Mother! Serenity! I've been looking all over for you bunny! Penguin was worried! Why did you come see mother?" _****_she smiled at the pair but then looked confused, her hand absentmindedly moving to her stomach. Serenity noticed this, but simply smiled quietly. _**

**_"Mother, may we go see Endymion and Atem tonight? I'm missing him so, and I know Krystal has something to tell her fiancée. Please mother?"_****_ the beautiful and caring queen simply nodded her head, and the moon twins both smiled widely. _**

**_"Thank you so much mother! We're going to go prepare to see them! Love you."_****_ The twins kiss her cheeks and then scurry off to Krystal's bedroom to pick out their dresses. They happily try on dresses until Serenity settles on a light pink floor length ball gown, and Krystal decides to wear a light flowing blue dress as dark as her hair._**

**_"Perfect!"_****_ they both exclaim together as the night falls and they do each other's make up. When they're done they hug each other once more and teleport down to earth. _**

**_"I will see you tomorrow my dear sister. Tell Endy I say hi. I'll tell Atem and Seth the same. Love you!" _****_she says as she smiles and disappears into Atem's chambers. _**

**_"Atem my heart, are you here? I must speak with you."_****_ She walks over to the bed and lies down, seeing his sleeping form, which she kisses. He awakens and kisses her back, running his fingers down her exposed back. _**

**_"What is it you need my blue moon princess? Is there something wrong?" _****_he looks worried for a moment, but then smiles when Krystal does._**

**_"No my spiky haired Egyptian god, quite the opposite. Something amazing has happened. Atem, I'm pregnant!" _**

***end dream sequence***

**"What a strange dream. They're getting more detailed every night. But what could it mean?"**** she said absentmindedly as she walked into the bathroom to shower before her flight.**

**Today was the day she was to board the plane to Japan to live with her father. Well, figuratively speaking of course. Her father Kenshin was a very busy and rich businessman, so she would be living in the penthouse of one of the Kobayashi family hotels. She loved her family in Texas, but something was calling her to Japan. Her mother was also very rich, as she was from a prime oil and steel empire, so Krystal never really wanted for anything. Her father had picked a wonderful bride, and they both loved each other dearly, but the two of them were also married to their work. They visited each other whenever they could, but it wasn't really enough. The whole thing ended in divorce, and she was ripped from the life she knew in Japan to Dallas, Texas. Anyway, she was ready to return to her home. She missed it so much. She loves her father very much, but very rarely gets to see him. Hopefully now she would get to see him once a week at the very least. **

**Lately, she had been studying duel monsters and was now the top contender in all of the United States. In fact, she herself defeated Bandit Keith after only playing the game for 3 hours. That's how she got her nickname "The Genius Girl of Monsters" she longed for more of a challenge. He father does dealings with Kaiba corp., and she had asked if it was ok if she went to one of the dinners. There she would introduce herself to Kaiba himself and perhaps duel him if he was so inclined. Luckily for her, he had just made new proto types of his duel disks, and was itching to try them. **

**"Care to duel Kaiba-sama?" ****she asked politely after the dinner was over. Krystal had noticed that he was staring at her the whole dinner, like he was trying to discern if he knew her or not. Her father had introduced her as Krystal kobayashi, but he did not add her nickname "The Genius Girl of Monsters" she was sure that was where he had seen her. **

**"I would be my pleasure Krystal-san." ****Kaiba said as she bowed to him respectfully. His politeness surprised her, because from what her father had told her, Kaiba was insufferably egotistical hothead. Krystal supposed being beaten buy her idol; Yugi Motou so many times must have softened him. He handed her a duel disk and she put it on. "Ladies first" Kaiba replied and put his on too. **

***Krystal draws a card**

**"Okay, I Play Celtic guardian in attack mode, put two cards face down and that ends my turn. Your move Kaiba-sama" **

***Kaiba draws a card from his deck and smirks. **

**"I play battle ox in attack mode and attack your Celtic guardian."**

**"Not so fast Kaiba! I play the trap card swords of revealing light! Now your battle ox can't attack for 3 turns."**

**"Well, Krystal, it's a good thing I'm sacrificing him for an even greater monster. Now Arise My Blue Eyes White Dragon!"**

***Krystal gasps**

**"WOW! Blue eyes! Maybe beating you will be a challenge. But I doubt it.**

**I play my face down card black magic ritual! Then I summon kuriboh and sacrifice him and my Celtic guardian to bring out my favorite monster, The Black magician Of Chaos!"**

***Kaiba laughs**

**"You think you can beat me with him? Think again! I play the magic card obligatory summon which allows me to bring out my other two blue eyes! Now I play polymerization to fuse my three dragons together to create, The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!**

**Krystal draws a card, then smiles**

**"I play the Card mage power. Now I discard four cards from my hand and play card of sanctity. Now we each draw until we have six cards in our hand. Now my mage, attack his dragon with Chaos Scepter Blast!"**

**"How can you? The BMOC's attack points are only 2800. He'll be destroyed."**

**"That may be true in normal circumstances, but you forget about my mage's special ability. For every mage type card in my graveyard, he gains 500 attack points. And I just discarded four mage type cards last turn. So that's a total of 4800 attack points. You loose Kaiba."**

***Blue eyes ultimate dragon is destroyed, Kaiba's life points go to zero.**

**"I'm Impressed Krystal. Only the king of games himself has been able to beat me. You truly are "The Genius Girl of Monsters" ****Krystal smiles at him and went to go shake his hand. "Well, I must say it was an honor dueling you Kaiba-sama. We should do it again sometime."**

**"Indeed we should. Shall I bring you home now?" Krystal nodded her head and the pair walked out of the duel dome and to his limo. The drive back was silent, but Krystal could sense there was something he wanted to say.**

**Krystal looked at Kaiba a little bit embarrassed and asked, "Would you like to stay for a little bit? I still have a lot of unpacking to do and would love if I had some one with me. I care not if you help or not. It's enough to just be there. It's very lonely in my suite. But you don't have to Kaiba-sama." Kaiba smiles at Krystal and replies, "I would love to. What a beautiful place you have." **

**He surprised her again. Apparently Kaiba was not the man she thought he was. It was kind of sexy too. She had the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan in her room at ten at night. It was pretty cool. **

**"I'll be right back Kaiba-sama. I'm just going to change into something more comfortable. Do you want something to drink?"**** When Krystal came out, she was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap nighty with black lace at the bottom and a transparent blue bathrobe with a lotus print on it. **

**"I hope you don't mind me wearing this. Not all my clothes have arrived from Texas and all I have are these silky ones. Normally I sleep in flannels. I've got ice in my veins. I did happen to go to the store, and found the most perfect pajamas, but they're men's. Maybe they'd fit you? Try them on please? It'd make me smile. "**** She then goes back to her room and returns with dark blue flannel pajamas with blue eyes white dragons on them.**

**He goes to try them on, all the while thinking about how beautiful Krystal is. "God she's pretty. She seems to like me too. Maybe I could. No, we just met. That would be wrong. But it seems like she wants it too. Should I try?"**

**He pondered this for a few minutes before coming to a decision to try. He figured if she wasn't into it, she wouldn't have alluded to it.**

**Krystal smiled widely when she saw him. "Oh, you look so cute! Those pajamas look like they were made for you!" That's when she kissed him. It wasn't an innocent kiss either; it was a long languid, passionate kiss. After breaking it, she began to blush a bright shade of red. "I'm sorry Kaiba-Sama, I couldn't help myself. You're just so handsome." That was when he got up and kissed her again. "It's alright Krystal. I've wanted to do that from the moment I saw you."**

**Krystal smiled widely, kissing him again. His lips were so soft and god was he handsome. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rah smiling widely as well.**

** "Mistress, are you sure he's the right one? He is one of the ones you seek, but he is not your destiny. You are really thinking of giving yourself to him? You're only 14. Isn't that a bit young?" Rah's smile becomes one of concern and she mentally smirks at him.**

***Telepathically* **

**"Rarah, I know what I'm doing. I had a vision. He and I have two children. I know he's not my destiny, but it is Asuka and Tenshi's destiny to be born. The two of them are to be conceived tonight. I can tell he loves me Rarah. Don't worry." **

**Rah's smile returns and he nods, replying.**

**"As you wish mistress, but if he hurts you, he's dragon food. No one hurts my mistress. You are my everything, my young queen."**

**Krystal replies, kissing Seto again as she does so.**

**"I know Rarah; you are just as important to me. You saved me from being killed, remember?"**

***Rah nods***

**"I do mistress. Took all I had not to go back there and kill him myself, but you needed me more. You were a fragile child who had just seen your best friend killed by his own father for trying to protect you. I needed to comfort you more than I needed to kill him. I sent slify to do that. Course slify is a bit of a torture artist. Your just lucky Bakura wasn't there. Course, truth be told, I've always thought he was in love with you. Why else would he not hurt you after he steals you away? Just to Piss off Pharaoh? I doubt it. That boy was head over sandals for you. His spirit still lurks near you, and his millennium ring is with his reincarnation, Ryou. You've met him."**

**Krystal nods telepathically as she pushes Seto down on the bed, discarding her bathrobe and kissing him passionately.**

**"Yes, I've met him. Sweet boy. That explains the black aura I always see around him. Bakura must have reawakened when I met Ryou. If he loves me, why hasn't he tried to kidnap me yet? I remember in silver millennium he used to kidnap me every year on my birthday just to give me a present. Used to piss Atem off. I only get flashes of Atem. Everyone else I see clearly. Maybe that means he wasn't reborn? Or maybe his circumstance is like Bakura's and he's stuck in his millennium puzzle?" ****There was confusion in her minds voice as she says this, her heart hurting a little."Setty." she purred into his ear as he slipped off her nightgown. **

**Seto smiled at the cute nickname she had given him, and kissed her again... "Krystal, I can't explain it. I've never felt like this before. I love you." He blushes hard at that and Krystal merely smiles. "I love you too Setty. You ready? I am." She kisses him again and starts to unbutton his pajama top, all the while running her fingers down his toned chest. **

**"Are you really sure about this Krys?"**** his expression showed both love and concern, and he cuddled her close as she smiled at him.**

**"Yes I'm sure Setty. You have to trust me."**** She smiles again at him and kisses his forehead, pulling off his pants and getting on top of him. Seto nods at her and then pushes it in, earning him a scream of pleasure from Krystal and a deep thrust. "Oh! That feels so good Setty! Keep going! As fast as you can!" He does as he's told until both of them are exhausted on the bed. **

**"That was Amazing, Setty. I love you so much."**** Krystal breathed out once she finally had enough air to do so. Seto kisses her softly, and cuddles her close. "I love you too Krystal. You're my princess. I'll always be yours." He replies softly before falling asleep in her arms. Krystal puts a hand on her stomach and smiles, a vision of the future clear in her mind. **

**"Always be mine huh? Something tells me that's not true, but I don't care. Your mine for now, my dear Seth Sennen."**** A small smirk curls up on her face and she sees yet another vision of the future. **

**"Atem, my one true love, I'll find you again. This is just a slight detour.**** *Her head picks up and she looks confused* why do I sense you here?" She takes a quick look around the room, and notices a golden box inscribed with hieroglyphics on it and an Egyptian eye on the front and top. **

**"Huh, must have come from rah. I guess it wouldn't hurt to look inside." ****The top comes completely off, and inside she finds pictures and letters to her from Atem in their past lives. She digs through the pile until she finds the last letter he ever sent her. It reads:**

**My dearest Krystal, **

**I am so sorry I had to leave you in this condition, but duty calls. I know you must be crying now, but have faith in the Egyptian gods my love. They have never steered me wrong. I hope to return to you before Marik is born, but I don't foresee that happening. The thief lord Bakura is up to his old tricks again. I know you two are close, but I fear I may have to kill him to stop his evil plot. I think he plans to release zork. My blue moon princess, my absolute everything, please know this, if nothing else. I love you, and will never stop. Don't forget. I leave you my puzzle for safekeeping love.**

**Love forever and always my blue moon princess,**

**Your spiky haired Egyptian god, Atem.**

**Krystal cried sparkling blue tears as she read this, more and more memories of Atem returning. She digs through the box again, looking for the puzzle, but it is nowhere to be found. "Where could it be? I put it in here so it would be safe! Oh Seth, you must have put it in our grave. Only rah knows where it could be hiding now! I sense it close though" Krystal smiles, and starts to write a note on her personalized stationary for Seto. It reads: **

**Dearest Setty, **

**I'm sorry I left the apartment, but I needed to run some errands. I've got a surprise for you too, but that will have to wait till I get back. I love you lots my Setty-bear, and will see you soon. Miss you while I'm gone. **

**Kisses hugs and sexy tugs!**

**-Krys**

**After she sets it on the pillow, she quietly exits the room, her magic popping her to a place called the Kame Game Shop, where she sees a small spiky haired boy with a golden object around his neck. "Jackpot! Found you Atem!" she says with a smile as she walks into the store. **

**"Excuse me, my name is Krystal. I was wondering if perhaps I could talk to you privately. I know this must sound very weird. I'm sorry I can't really explain without sounding like a total lunatic."**** The small boy nods his head and they move out of the store and into his bedroom, where he closes the door.**

**"So, what is it you need ****Krystal-san?"**** he looks at her with big trusting eyes and Krystal smiles widely at him. **

**"There is a spirit hovering next to you. Can I talk to him please?" ****The spiky haired boy looks at her shocked a moment, then obliges, his frame filling out, getting taller, and his voice deepening.**

**"I'm sorry miss, but do I know you?"**** his confused expression is plastered all over his face, only getting more so when she throws him down in a hug. **

**"Atem! Atem! After 5 millennia I've finally found you my love! I don't know why I didn't think to look in the puzzle itself."**** She kisses him hard but then lets go, looking sad.**

**"Doesn't my spiky haired Egyptian god remember his Blue moon princess?"**** Krystal'sface looks genuinely hurt and she cries a little. "You really don't remember me Atem?" more blue tears fall on the carpet and she cuddles close to him. "How could you forget me love? You're my soul mate!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"No, I'm really sorry. I don't, though I'm kicking myself for it. Someone as beautiful as you my soul mate? It seems absurd, and yet I feel so drawn to you." **** Krystal's heart breaks a little as she hears this, more tears coming and her vision blurred, so she doesn't notice as Atem looks into her eyes, seeing only the love and pain that she feels. He pulls her close instinctively and kisses her head, small flashes returning the closer he gets to her. **

**"Krystal... My Blue Moon Princess… How could I forget you? I'm seeing bits and pieces of our life together my love. Can you show me more?" ****her head turns to him and she stops crying momentarily, her big blue orbs meeting his smaller blood red ones.**

**"Yes, I can my love.**** *she concentrates a little and a box similar to the one the puzzle was in appears* look through this box. It will help the memories come Atem My Spiky Haired Egyptian God." Atem does as he's told and opens the box, the last letter he wrote her on the very top. He picks it up and sees himself writing it, his death at the hands of Bakura, Marik being still born, and Krystal's suicide. **

**"You loved me so much you killed yourself to be with me? Love, why did you do something so stupid? You could have been happy with Seth!" ****his expression is one that is more concerned than angry, and he cuddles her close. **

**"Maybe so Atem, but after Marik's death I wasn't the same. I had just lost my soul mate, and then our son. I couldn't bear to live any longer without my most important loves. When you were killed, you took my heart with you my spiky haired egyptian god. Besides, Seth loved Serenity, not me." ****Krystal smiled at him slightly and cuddled close, just enjoying the feel of being with him, her emotions calm and her insecurities gone for now. Atem kissed her head, and pulled her as close to him as possible, wanting her to stay as long as she can. **

**"The boy whose body you inhabit, he looks much like you did when you were a child. I think that may be why he was able to solve the puzzle. He's your reincarnation. I can sense he loves you very much. Like a brother, but somehow deeper. I think it's sweet."**** She smiles at him again, and then takes a look at the clock. **

**"Holy canoli! It's almost midnight! I should get back to my apartment. If Seto wakes up and I'm not there... Oh wait, I left him a note. No worries, except I do have school in the morning. My first day of domino high." **

**Then he says something that she would have never expected, not in 5 millennia. "Krystal, why don't you stay here? I know Yugi will not mind, and his grandfather is in Egypt at the moment, so it's just him. I really want you to stay." She looks at him shocked but smiles just the same, happy not to have to leave his arms. **

**"Alright, but you have to stay with me. Even though it's been over two years, seeing my best friend Eyes killed in front of me because he was trying to protect me, still gives me nightmares. I can't sleep without someone's arms around me." ****Atem holds her tighter and kisses her head, tears pricking his eyes as he goes to say something.**

**"That's so sad my love. I can understand how much that would scare you, but don't worry. I wouldn't dream of leaving your side now that I've met you, my blue moon princess." ****Krystal smiles at that and kisses him softly to show her gratitude.**

**"Thank you Atem. You don't know how much this means to me.**** *pops her pajamas to her and then goes into the closet to change, coming out quickly* I'm going to lie down. I'll be waiting for you Atem. *smiles lightly*"**

**He changes as well, cuddling close to her when done, and kissing her head. "Good night my blue moon princess. I love you. Sleep well." Krystal smiles at that, replying swiftly. **

**"You too my spiky haired egyptian god. To the ends of the earth my darling." ****They fall asleep almost immediately and both dream of each other, sleeping soundly until the alarm clock jars Yugi out of bed. Krystal, on the other hand is still sleeping soundly, talking about Atem.**

**Yugi goes downstairs and makes pancakes, the smell wafting up to Krystal, who then awakens. "mm pancakes." She says dreamily before popping her school uniform to her and changing, then going downstairs.**

**"Morning! Oh rah, that smells good! At home, I usually just order room service. You should stay at my penthouse sometime. Only fair,'**** she smiles widely and hugs him absentmindedly, not realizing it was Yugi she was cuddling not Atem. **

**Yugi turns, blushing wildly and clearing his throat nervously then replying. "Maybe sometime Krystal-San. I'm sure your place is wonderful. So, do you want to walk to school together? We're both going to Domino," he shuffled his feet nervously and smiled sweetly something Krystal just couldn't resist. **

**"Sure Yugi. That sounds great. Maybe you could introduce me to some people? It is my first day. I'm in class 1, same as Setty. Aren't you in his class?" **** Yugi smiled at her, but then looked confused for a moment, wondering who Setty is.**

**"Setty? Do you mean Seto Kaiba? He's kind of frigid, but yeah, I know him. He resents me for beating him at duel monsters. He's always challenging me to a duel, but I always win.**** *his expression looks shocked* He actually lets you call him Setty?" **

**"Of course he does. He's my boyfriend. Atem is my true love, but I'm taking a slight detour. There are two someone's who need to be born and I can't stand sleeping alone. I need a man to hold me close otherwise I panic and get nightmares of the night my best friend Eyes Rutherford was murdered in front of my eyes by his own father for trying to protect me. Besides, your grandpa would flip if he knew you were sleeping at a chic's house every night right? Especially one who lives alone. Am I right?" ****Her expression is somewhat smug as she smiles at him, taking a bite of her pancake and a sip of hot oolong tea. **

**Yugi looks at her flabbergasted, like she hit the nail right on the head. "How do you know so much about me and grandpa? It's kind of creepy, Krystal-san. *he laughs a little* who's Atem by the way?" Krystal smiles at him and replies, as they are getting to walk out the door to start school.**

**"I see things before they happen, so I knew about you before we met. I'm sorry if that's creepy. Oh, and Atem is the spirit that resides in that puzzle of yours. He's the nameless pharaoh, and my dead husband. I'm just a reincarnation of who I once was, as you are a reincarnation of him. That's why you were able to solve the puzzle," ****she takes a breath and watches the sites pass by until they reach the school. **

**"I can't wait to see Setty! I hope he's not mad at me for leaving my apartment so abruptly, but that puzzle was calling me. Atem was calling me. I did leave a note though." ****She smiles at Yugi, who shows her to the classroom, where Seto is waiting for him. "Yugi! Duel me! Tonight at my duel dome! Come, or be marked a coward, king of games.*he spits the words out*"**

**Yugi looks to Krystal and rolls his eyes, smiling at her. "Told you Krys. He does this every week." She smiles at him and nods, putting her books down next to Seto's desk, then hugging him tightly.**

**"Setty! I'm sorry I left out last night, but I had stuff I needed to do. Your not mad are you?"**** she looks at him with big penguin type eyes, and cuddles him, waiting for an answer.**

**"Of course not my love. I could never be mad at you, princess." ****He kisses her head chastely as Yugi and the gang look at Seto like he's from mars and then Yugi speaks.**

**"Whoa, you're like a totally different person, Setty." ****He smiles a little at that and then walks over to talk to Jounounchi. The day went bye uneventfully, with quizzes, tests and a duel with Yugi at lunch. Krystal's last class was English, which she breezed through, finishing the test first. She smiled at her sensei as she handed it in, and watched him grade it. She passed with flying colors, as usual. Back in Texas she was always getting a's. She had been on the honor roll since she was 4. When you've had as lonely a childhood as Krystal did, you tend to be a book worm. **

**Krystal was walking with Yugi through the Asabu shopping district, when she saw a blonde haired girl about her age with delft blue eyes. She stopped a moment as she looked at the girl, immediate recognition crossing her face. "Yugi, you go on ahead to my penthouse at the Tokyo Kobayashi Grande. I'll be there in a little bit." He nods his head and goes toward the hotel, where as Krystal stops to talk to the girl. **

**"I love this store. Their stuff is so beautiful. I designed a couple of the necklaces over there.**** *points to the gold Egyptian-like necklaces and smiles at the girl* I'm Krystal by the way. Krystal Kobayashi. You are?" The girl turns her head a little and smiles widely, putting her hand out for a shake, which Krystal obliges in.**

**"Usagi Tsukino, pleased to meet you. Hey, you look like a picture of a woman in my mother's bedroom. She said her name was Meggy, I think, and that they were best friends in school. Are you her daughter?"****Krystal nods her head and goes to speak, but Usagi traps her in a hug. **

**"Awesome! I bet Mother would be pleased to meet you. But I really don't want to go home. I failed all my tests again. Umino probably already told her about the tests." ****Krystal smiled slightly at this and then pulled her into the store. **

**"Here, Usagi, you can switch tests with me. I have no one to yell at me for a bad grade, and I can just burn the evidence. *****she takes her tests out of her bag and uses her magic to change the names on them* It's not really cheating; it's just fudging the truth. Besides, we can make it so sometimes you get good grades and sometimes bad. I can help you get a c average. That will keep her off your back, my friend. I saw you admiring that necklace that has the crescent moon. I'll buy it for you. *smiles and buys it for her, then puts it on her*" **

**"It suits you perfectly, Usagi-chan. Penguin's been looking a long time for you, bunny."**** Krystal smiles cryptically and then takes her hand, walking out of the store and towards her penthouse. **

**"Come see my house! There's someone I want you to meet there anyway. A new friend of mine. Just like you Usagi-chan." ****She literally pulls Usagi to the hotel, where she just stands there flabbergasted.**

**"This is where you live? Wow, must be nice. Guess I finally get to see how the other half lives. *****follows Krystal into the elevator* so, what room do you live in?" Krystal smiles at her and presses the penthouse button then waits for the doors to close.**

**"Oh, I live on the top floor Usagi-chan. Daddy made it so I have the whole top floor to myself. They literally remodeled it before I got here. I guess he wanted to make up for not being there. My parents divorced when I was very young. They're both workaholics. Mother's an oil and steel tycoon and daddy owns many businesses." ****She sees Usagi frown so she puts her hand on her shoulder, as if to say, "It's okay, don't be sad." Before they know it, the elevator beeps and they're at her penthouse. The big blue living room is the first thing you see, followed by a state of the art kitchen and then a game room. One door is closed, and has a sign on it reading "keep out" curious, Usagi points to the door.**

**"What's that room Krystal?"**** Krystal smiles a little at her, looking to where she's pointing, and then sighs.**

**"Can you keep a secret Usagi? *****Usagi nods her head* Okay, I'll show you. Come on. *she takes a key out of the drawer and opens the door, walking into the medium sized room, decorated as a pink and blue dragon themed nursery, closing the door behind Usagi and herself* I see things before they happen, and I saw myself get pregnant with Seto's twins, a boy and a girl, so I prepared. I keep this room locked so Seto doesn't accidentally stumble upon it. He'd think I was crazy. You don't do you?" She looks at Usagi with kind and sad eyes, showing both embarrassment and love. Usagi shakes her head in a side to side motion, and then smiles at Krystal, reassuring her.**

**"No, I don't think you're crazy. I think it's good to be prepared. So, how far are you along? I'll help anyway I can. The nursery is decorated beautifully by the way. Very cute. Remind me to have you decorate mine when I get pregnant."**** Usagi smiles at her again, and then hugs her. **

**Krystal smiles back, happy she won't be alone in this, because she's still not sure if she's going to tell Seto or not. "Not far. Seto and I only had sex last night. I'm still not sure if I want to tell him or not. I know he'll be a great dad, but he's such a workaholic right now. I'm the only thing that keeps him away from Kaiba corp." Krystal smiles at Usagi and looks around, admiring her handiwork. **

**"Yes, I suppose it is. I worked hard on it. I painstakingly sewed all these linins, even the cushions on the rocking chair. I hand painted the fabric too. They don't make a baby pattern with blue eyes white dragons on it. *****she laughs* I must really love these twins. Actually, I was thinking of naming them Asuka Serenity Kobayashi and Tenshi Seto Kobayashi. I'm giving them my maiden name for the time being." Usagi smiles as she listens to this, the way Krystal was talking so fondly of one's she has not even met yet was contagious, but then a thought struck her.**

**"Wow that's amazing Krystal. You're an amazing artist. But, Krystal-Chan, Why do I feel like I've known you all my life, even though we've only just met?" ****That's when it all spilled out. Krystal told her the whole story. All about how they're twin sisters from the moon and about how they were separated for their own safety. She with their mother's best friend, and Krystal with their birth parents. She even told Usagi about their fiancée's Endymion and Atem. Krystal knew it must be a lot to process, so she just smiled lightly at Usagi until she was ready to speak, waiting patiently.**

**"This certainly is a change, but I admit I've been dreaming of you Krystal. I've been having more and more dreams of living on the moon with our four guardians. Now it all makes sense. My long lost sister! I am so happy to know you! I always knew there was a missing piece of my heart. I found you penguin!" ****Usagi hugs Krystal again, and then they exit the room together, Krystal locking the door behind them. **

**"Yugi!**** *Krystal hugs him* I'd like you to meet my twin sister, Usagi. Usagi, this is Yugi, he carries Atem's millennium puzzle and his spirit. He was never in our past lives because he's been trapped in the puzzle! It's a good thing I had you, otherwise, I might have pulled a Saturn and destroyed the world. *she laughs* There's a reason they call me the violent one. Right Usagi?" Usagi smiles and laughs at that, nodding her head.**

**"Got that right Krystal-chan." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile, as Krystal, Yugi, and Usagi babble on, a dark presence is laying in wait. Queen Beryl, Leader of the Negaverse was on their tail. **

**"So, the white moon princess and that crazy sister of hers have finally reunited you say Jadeite? Perfect. Now is the time to strike my faithful servant."**** Jadeite nods his head and disappears, gathering a few of his minions before he leaves. **

**"Jadeite please let me help you! My powers have grown since we last met and I have a plan to gather lots of energy. We invite lovesick couples on a cruise!"**** Titus quipped, almost begging him with her big blue puppy eyes. Jadeite sighed before answering her, a simple nod and grunt, then beckoning her to go through his portal to the human world. **

**"Let's get this over with, and hope those meddling sailor senshi don't interfere. Our great leader needs the energy."****He said with a smile before entering the portal himself, seeing Titus already had the ship and everything prepared. **

**"Our ship will cast off tomorrow, Captain."**** She said with a wicked smirk as she continued to spread flyers all over Tokyo. Jadeite nodded his head and smiled back at her, then walked over to the Tokyo Kobayashi Grande hotel to get them to rooms for the night. It went smoothly and exactly as planned, except unfortunately for them, a powerful senshi had just received tickets from her father. They came in a small blue envelope with a card, straight to Krystal, who reads it out loud. "Hello dearest. Here's another present for you. Tickets to a new love cruise. Why don't you take Seto? I hear he's sweet on you. Anyway, enjoy. Love you! –Daddy"**

**"Usagi-Chan, I think you should come with me. *I sense something fishy going on with this cruise. It could be the enemy. I know you know what I'm talking about, sailor moon.*" ****Usagi nods her head again and smiles a little, looking to Krystal, who sits on the couch exhausted, but smiling. **

**"Yugi, can Atem come out to play? I have something for him. He has to follow me into my room though. *she smirks a little* hey, I spent the night in his room, he can spend a few minutes in mine." ****Her smirk widened as she got up and sexily walked to her bedroom door, watching as Yugi transformed to Atem and walked toward her. "Just through this door my spiky haired Egyptian god. *kisses his head and walks into the room* Wait **

**till you see your surprise!" **

**The two of them walk into the room where she picks up a blue velvet jewelry type box from the desk, smiles a little and hands it to him. "Open it love. It's just a little something I made for you. So you don't ever forget me again." Krystal watches as he slowly opens the box which contains a golden millennium puzzle shaped locket. The locket itself is already equipped with both their pictures and has an engraving on the underside in hieroglyphics which reads: 'Forever and always my spiky haired Egyptian god'**

**"I hope you like it Atem. It took me all day to make. My metal bending skills are a little rusty is all. " ****she smiles at him, looking for an answer, her eyes searching his face, her expression desperate to please.**

**"I love it Krystal. It will be my new good luck charm. Just like you my blue moon princess. You don't have to please me."**** Atem kisses her softly, smiling at her, taking her hand and walking out of the bedroom. Usagi had just left to go home and Seto was standing there with blue roses and a box of chocolate. **

**"Setty! This is such a surprise! I was just showing Yugi around the apartment. *****kisses him long and languidly, smirking into it at Atem's expression* so, what's the occasion?" She smiles a little bit more, taking his hand, but faints landing right in Seto's arms. The pair looks at her concerned as Seto sets her on the couch.**

**"Is she alright Seto? She looks pale.**** *Atem looks very concerned and takes her hand, squeezing it* Krystal, please come back to us. *whispers* to me." Seto is so worried about Krystal, he momentarily forgets all about his silly quarrel with Yugi. **

**"Yugi, call my doctors. I'll make sure she is okay. My poor blue haired princess. Please be okay. I'm not sure I could live without you." ****He sits by her side, stroking her face gently and looking very concerned, his eyes conveying all the love he feels for her. Atem dials the number he was given, looking sad and every bit as concerned as Seto, but slight jealousy is conveyed in his eyes. **

**"Yes, this is Yugi Motou, I'd like some doctors brought to the Tokyo Kobayashi Grande hotel, top floor. The daughter of the Kobayashi Empire is sick. Please hurry. She is very weak and Mr. Kaiba is very worried." ****The worker on the phone tells him that they'll be right there and not to worry. Atem sighs a bit in relief and walks over to Seto, who looks about ready to cry, something very rare for him.**

**"Seto, she'll be alright. The doctors are just below us. They'll be here before you know it. I'm just as worried about her as you are. I know it will all work out though. Krystal is a fighter. She couldn't leave you, the love of her life." ****Atem hesitantly puts a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, and amazingly Seto doesn't shrug it off, instead he speaks, his voice full of love and worry.**

**"I hope you're right Yugi. I couldn't live if she died. She's the most precious person in my life." ****His eyes look sad as he strokes her head lovingly, praying she lives. Just then, Krystal's eyes flash open and she runs for the toilet, throwing up the pancakes from breakfast and the sushi from lunch. **

**"Oh, I don't feel so good... So sick. *****starts to throw up again, mostly bile coming up this time* so sick..." Seto and Atem go to hold her hair relieved that she is okay enough to throw up. Seto thinks to himself, remembering the night before, a slight blush painted on his cheeks.**

**"Could she be pregnant? No, it's not possible. We only had sex last night! Though maybe it is. There's something very magical about my beautiful blue rose."**** Seto thinks to himself as he kisses her head, seeing the doctors arrive out of the corner of his eye. Krystal faints again and Seto brings her to her room, sitting next to her, worry clear across his usually stoic face. Atem greets the 4 doctors, silently bringing them into the room, where Krystal is breathing slowly and looking very sick.**

**"Seto, the doctors are here. We have to leave while they check her out. Come with me. I'll make us some hot chocolate."**** Atem utters to Seto softly, putting a hand on his shoulder again. Seto simply nods and walks out, but not before kissing Krystal's head chastely. Atem follows looking sad as Seto takes a seat on the couch. **

**"This is where I was sitting when we had our first kiss. I pray she's alright. She's the glue that keeps my damaged soul together." ****Atem looks over to Seto as he's making the cocoa, noticing that he's crying holding what looks like a blue teddy bear to himself. He walks over and sits down, trying to offer comfort and a hot cup of cocoa.**

**"Here Seto. This will help with the pain. My mother always used to make this for me when I was sad. I'm convinced it has healing abilities." ****Atem smiles a little, looking to the broken man in front of him. It was strange; he had never seen Seto like this. It was almost as if Krystal had taken part of his soul. It made Atem mad with jealousy. He wanted to be this close to her too, but he couldn't as a spirit. Why did life have to be so unfair!? Before they both knew it, the doctors came out and looked to the two worried men.**

**"Do not worry. Ms. Kobayashi will be fine. She just has a very serious flu. She is awake now. You may go in."**** Both Atem and Seto looked so relieved. Their love would be alright. The pair quietly walked into the room, laying down on either side of Krystal, who was smiling at them.**

**"*****weakly* Setty… Yugi… stay… with… me? I… don't… want… to… be.. Alone… To… weak… to… keep… the… nightmares… away. Stay… with… me…." Krystal smiled at them again before passing out and the two men who loved her cradled her in their arms.**

**"Seto, I don't want to fight anymore. Krystal wouldn't like that. She loves us both too much to see us arguing the way we do. I can tell it hurts her; she doesn't like seeing the love of her life and her best friend at each other's throats. Let's agree to never fight again. For her sake.**** *kisses Krystal's head* She needs us both."**

**Surprisingly, Seto nods his head, and then speaks. **

**"You're right Yugi. Truthfully, I'm pretty tired of fighting too. Nothing is more important to me now than Krystal. I couldn't bear to lose her over something as silly as fighting with you. I'd feel awful." ****Seto's pleading expression only showed love and affection and Atem smiled at that.**

**"At least I know she'll be loved until I can finally be her knight again." ****Atem thinks to himself as he cuddles close to Krystal, softly singing their song in her ear. Seto smiled lightly and cuddled close to Krystal as well, stroking the hair out of her face.**

**"Rah, she's beautiful. I can't help but love her. I can tell you feel the same, cousin. Don't think I don't know it's you, Atem. It's my turn to love her though. You'll have her for the rest of the millennia that are to come."**** He looks kind of sad as he says it, remembering their many past lives together. **

**"She mourned you. Every time we were reborn but you were not, she cried. My poor blue rose cried so many tears for you cousin. She thought it was her fault. Every past life I would comfort her, and every time it was the same story, me picking up the pieces of you not being there. I think that's why I hated Yugi so much. He reminded me of you. Then, when he solved your puzzle, it only became worse. That's why I was so determined to beat him. I wanted to crush him for the 5 millennia of past lives you weren't there. You're finally here. Perhaps this time she will find the happiness she so deserves."**** He smiles a little at Atem and sips his cocoa, looking to Krystal who is sleeping peacefully now. She tosses and turns just slightly, muttering the names Asuka and Tenshi in her dreams. **

**"I wonder what she's dreaming about. I don't know anyone named Asuka or Tenshi. *****strokes the hair out of her face* I had a wonderful dream last night about her Atem. In it we had two children with one on the way, and were as happy as a pig in a mud pie as she would say. There was something strange about it though. It felt more like a vision than a dream. Maybe Krystal's powers are rubbing off on me again." Seto smiles a little thinking about it, wondering what it would be like to be a father. **

**Meanwhile, Beryl was watching Krystal very carefully, looking for a weak spot, and finding nothing. She ran her hands over her crystal ball and looked to the scene happening in Krystal's bedroom.**

**"So, the blue moon princess is pregnant?**** *beryl grimaces* I've just sent jadeite on a suicide mission. She'll tear him apart. Everyone knows it's unwise to piss one of them off in general, but if she's pregnant, her powers will be doubled. Jadeite may just die. Nephrite, I will keep a close eye on him. If I tell you to go, you must. Krystal is the violent one after all. He'll need all the help he can get. *Beryl sighs* If only she were evil. She'd be the most valuable ally we've ever had. Krystal's even more ruthless than I."**

**The next day: **

**Krystal is up cooking breakfast for the boys when they awaken, with fresh eggs, nice thick slices of bacon, freshly baked biskets, and just squeezed orange juice. Seto and Atem look at her flabbergasted as she plates everything up, smiling and singing.**

**"Morning loves!"**** she says with a huge smile as she serves them and then goes into the bedroom to change. She returns quickly in her school uniform, but Seto sits her down sternly and gets her some breakfast.**

**"Oh no, you're staying home today. I will not have the love of my life passing out again. I'll bring your schoolwork to you. Now go back in your bedroom and get your pajama's on. I'll have it all worked out for you." ****Krystal nods her head and reluctantly does as she's told, knowing full well it's futile to argue with him. She continues to sing, coming out in a cute pair of hello kitty blue fleece lounge pants and a matching shirt. **

**"Ah comfort. That's the only thing I don't like about Japanese schools. Although the uniforms are very cute, they're awfully stuffy. I can't breathe in it. Back in America we don't have uniforms unless you go to private, catholic, or an overly violent school. I miss being able to express my personality through clothes at school." ****She smiles at them and kisses each of their heads, sitting down again, crossing her legs and taking a small bite of one of her biskets. Atem smiles back at her and kisses her head, his eyes looking concerned. **

**"Are you sure your okay my blue moon princess? You were so sick last night, we thought you might die,"**** his eyes show much concern but still he smiles, a small glimmer of hope added to his concern. Krystal just nods her head and goes to speak, but Seto butts in as he always does.**

**"Be that as it may, I still want you to stay home today. I don't want to have to worry you'll pass out in the pool during gym today. You're staying home. That's final. I'll coop you up in my mansion where I can keep a watch on you if I have to! *****falls to his knees* I don't want to lose you Krys! You're the most important thing in my life!" Krystal smiles a little and pulls him close to her, kissing his head and rocking him comfortingly.**

**"Don't worry Setty-bear. I'm fine. I'll stay home and rest today, but I do have business to take care of tonight, something I have to do. You must understand. *****kisses him* It will be fine. This blue moon princess doesn't go down easily." She smiles again, pulling him up into her lap, cuddling close. Her mind wanders to that night as she holds him, a plan formulating. **

**"So, beryl is back again, well that stands to reason that the shitennou will be at her side. Perfect. That means I can kill two birds with one stone. Now, how am I going to crush jadeite?"**** she thinks to herself, her expression looking determined. Krystal strokes Seto's head and smiles, the wheels turning in her head and the plan to beat Jadeite's butt clear in her mind. **

**"Alright you two, it's time for school. I'll be here when you get back. My twin sister and I have something to do later, but I'll be here loves.**** *kisses their heads* Now don't worry, and go to school, okay? We can't all be absent." Krystal smiles at them, laying down on the couch, wrapping herself in a dark blue blanket that matches her pajama's and turns on the television to find a re-run of Codename: Sailor V on. **

**"This is such a good show, though it's not really to true to real life. The V I know is a ditzy lovesick teenager with a talking cat named Artemis. We met in England. She's an amazing fighter, but I'm still better."**** Krystal says with a small smirk as she crosses her legs on the couch. She sees the boys have quickly gone to change and are now on their way out but not before each kissing her on the lips.**

**"Bye loves. I'll see you at 3. You can have my limo take you home. Okay? Give yours the night off Setty-bear."**** She smiles again, and the two boys walk out the door and to the school.**

**"Hey Yugi! Where's Krystal? I was looking forward to her teaching me more dueling tips and tricks. Is she okay, and since when are we friends with Kaiba?" ****Jou asked as soon as he saw Yugi come in with Seto. Yugi simply smiled at him a little and then Seto spoke.**

**"She has a really violent flu. I had to force her to stay home today. As for Yugi and I, we have decided to put our differences aside for Krystal's sake. She doesn't need more drama after all she's been through."**** Jou looks shocked to the core, but says only that he wishes Krystal many get well wishes. The day went on uneventfully after that, and the two boy's race back to Krystal's place, where she is sleeping peacefully on the couch. **

**"Krystal, wake up sweetie. We're back. Are you feeling better my beautiful blue rose?"**** Seto says softly showing concern in his slender ice blue eyes as Krystal awakens.**

**"Yes Setty-Bear. I slept for at least 3 hours, and I kept all my food down. I feel like I could conquer the world right now." ****She smiles at him as she says this, trying to reassure him. Yugi smiles quietly in the big fluffy blue chair next to the couch, looking to the pair happily, hearing Atem's voice in his mind.**

**"Yugi, how can I get her to see I'm the one for her, not him? I mean, I don't want to fight with Seto, but I guess I'm too selfish for my own good. I want her all to myself. Why can't she just love me back?" ****Atem sighs exasperated, unsure what to do, his face in his hands as if he were crying.**

**"I love her so much! It's not fair! Why did she have to meet him first? I could be the one in her arms if it weren't for Seto. *****he sighs again* Yugi, what am I going to do? Seeing them together is torture, and now she's pregnant with his child! I knew the second I touched her. I felt that same spark the night she told me she was pregnant with marik. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to be without her." Transparent tears fall from his eyes, and he walks into Krystal's room, Yugi following, trying to offer comfort to his brother like friend.**

**"I wish I could say I knew what to tell you Atem. Krystal is the most amazing woman I've ever known and I know she loves you. I can see it in the way she looks at you. She loves Seto too, but the love she has for you is more than just lustful. It's a deep, forever kind of love, like my grandparent's had. Seto's destiny has yet to be revealed, and I know that when it is, there may be a chance for you. Just wait. The winds of change are upon us, Yami. I can sense it." ****Atem sighs but smiles at Yugi a little, hope in his slender red eyes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"I hope you're right Yugi. This really is torture"**** and with that he walks back out to find Usagi in the room as well. She sits next to her sister who is still in her pajamas, and they are talking animatedly. **

**"Hello again, Usagi-chan. I trust you are well? Krystal was very sick last night, so I just want to be sure." ****Yugi asks with a small smile on his face as he sits down on the chair adjacent to them. Usagi merely waves and nods her head a little, to confirm she's okay, still deep in conversation with her twin. **

**"Huh, why do think they're speaking Russian Yugi? I know their father from the moon kingdom was part Russian." ****Atem asked quizzically as he hovered near them, trying to remember the language.**

**"Maybe they're talking about something they don't want us to know about. Krystal is holding some kind of Egyptian samurai sword. I have never seen anything like it."**** Atem touches the sword looking kind of reminiscent of days long gone. **

**"I have. That is the sacred sword of the blue moon legacy. It's been passed down to every blue moon senshi since the beginning of time. Krystal would have stood with me and wielded that sword against Zork, But I wouldn't let her. She was 8 months pregnant when I went to battle. I couldn't risk losing her and my only son. Unfortunately, they both died anyway. Marik was stillborn, and after Krystal heard of my death, she poisoned herself with our pet snake Anubis. I couldn't save them, no matter how hard I tried. I failed you my blue moon princess. *****Kisses her lips softly*" Yugi looks at him sadly, trying to offer comfort, but is at a loss for words, unable to see Krystal as anything other than the strong woman she is now. Yugi tried to smile a little at him in an attempt to brighten his mood, but to no avail. **

**"What was Usagi-Chan like in silver millennium? Was she anything like she is now?"**** Atem smiled back at him a little, and then sat next to him on the arm of the chair.**

**"Yes, she was much like she is now, though she had a betrothed then. His name was Endymion and he was the prince of earth. She loved him dearly. I hope she finds him soon." ****Yugi smiled wider at him and before they knew it, Krystal and Usagi were ready to go. **

**"Yugi, if Setty comes back, tell him I am alright. Usagi-Chan and I have some very important business to attend to."**** She smiles at him and he nods his head, smiling back at her. **

**"Yes, Krystal. I will do that.**** *phases to Atem and he kisses her passionately* Be safe My blue Moon Princess. I'll be watching over you from the shadows. If you need me just say my name. I'll come for you." He smiles at her and gives her a blue rose shaped locket, putting it around her neck as he kisses her head.**

**"This will keep you safe; I charmed it with very strong magic.**** *gives a pink one to Usagi* I couldn't forget my favorite sister. Now you both will always be safe. I made it so even when you are not wearing it the magic still keeps you safe." The moon twins both smile widely and kiss either side of his face as a thank you, then walk to the door.**

**"See you in a little while Atem. This blue moon princess has some negaverse ass to kick."**** With that, she smirks at him and the two girls disappear, landing right at the cruise ship, where mercury and mars await Usagi.**

**"Who's this?"****Rei asks quizzically as she walks over to the boat, her beautiful red dress swaying with her long black hair. Usagi explains who Krystal is and Rei smiles a bit. **

**"Welcome to the team Krystal-Chan. Maybe you can talk some sense into your twin."****Krystal smiles at that and quickly changes her appearance, her dress now a long flowing blue ball gown. **

**"Possibly Rei, but unlikely. Usagi-Chan lives by the beat of her own drum"**** she replies with a small laugh as she flips her hair and walks up onto the boat, admiring its beauty. She could feel the dark energy surrounding her, but she smirked widely, anticipating an epic battle.**

**"This is going to be fun."**** She said with another smirk, as she lead Usagi to their table to eat. The dinner was a classic American staple, steak and potatoes, one of Krystal's favorite meals. She looked a little sad as she ate it though, good memories with her friends Kanou and Eyes going through her mind. Eyes was an amazing cook and pianist. He was world renowned. **

**"It was so tragic how you died my friend, but I promise when I become all powerful, I'll revive you."**** She thought to herself as she finished her dinner.**

**"Penguin, why do you look so sad? I thought you would enjoy this dinner, it's an American staple isn't it?" ****Usagi asked concerned as she finished her dinner as well.**

**Krystal smiles at her sister and shakes her head a little, trying to deny it. "No, I'm not sad bunny. I'm just remembering good memories with friends who have since passed. I'll tell you about it later, okay bunny? Focus on the mission." Usagi nods her head and smiles back, hoping to hear the story later, but knowing keeping people safe was their first priority.**

**The clocked struck eight, and that's when Titus and Jadeite made their move. **

**"Good people of this cruise, It's time for the special entertainment of the night, Me!"**** Titus changed into a monster and drained everyone's energy, only Ami and Rei left visibly standing. They swiftly transformed and destroyed Jadeites mud minions. Titus simply laughed, thinking that they were no match for her, but then Usagi appeared as sailor moon. Titus lunged for her throat, but Krystal swiftly destroyed her with her "Eternal blue moon shadow scepter." Jadeite simply looked on in horror, and was about to escape, when Krystal traps him in gold.**

**"Not so fast old friend. I still haven't had my fun."**** She says with an evil smirk, challenging him. Krystal lowers her scepter as it transforms into a sword, and she smirks even wider.**

**"Draw!"**** was all she yelled before she lunged for him, the gold dissolving so he can fight. The two of them shared a heated battle, until Krystal began to glow a little, her dragon rah appearing behind her.**

**"Blue moon phoenix's icy typhoon!"**** she yelled, and jadeite turned to ice, and then was melted by a giant blue fire twister. They had won this day, or so it seemed until Nephrite appeared in front of them, flabbergasted.**

**"Who are you? How could you kill a negaverse general in one blow? I'll have your head for this!"**** He yelled, looking every bit as dumb as he was in silver millennium.**

**"At least he's a decent fighter"**** she thought to herself as he lunged at her. Krystal dodged, and cut his arm with her sword, smirking wickedly.**

**"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because we used to be friends, shitennou Nephrite."**** She said with a wicked smirk, as Zoicite appears to watch, laughing hysterically as he tended to do.**

**"Ha ha ha! Looks like you're being beaten by a girl half your size! Very, amusing Nephrite! I'll be sure to put that in your eulogy my friend!" ****he cackled, just watching the scene unfold and not doing anything to help.**

**"Back off!"**** Nephrite growled, focusing on the battle at hand but falling short . Krystal cut his other arm and then smirked, as chaos (her other guardian spirit) appeared behind her.**

**"Blue moon crystal blood bath!"**** she yelled, signaling Usagi to close her eyes as Nephrite froze and then exploded into millions of small, red icy pieces. Zoicite clapped for Krystal, still laughing hysterically.**

**"Good show, Sailor blue moon! It's no wonder our queen wants you on her side. You truly are ruthless."**** He says with a wicked smirk similar to Krystal's. Still in the mood for a fight, Krystal looks at him challengingly, white hot flame burning in her eyes. **

**"You want to be next?"**** she asked nonchalantly, pointing her sword at his throat, her evil smirk widening. Zoicite simply gulps a little and looks afraid, disappearing in a tornado of pink rose petals.**

**"Guess not. So, how did I do? Did I prove my worth sailors?" ****she asked with a normal smile, floating down to the floor and phasing back to normal. **

**"I have to say though, I haven't had that much fun in millennia's. It's safe to open your eyes now, sissy."**** She says as she walks over to Usagi, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiles at her sister as she opens her eyes, hugging her tightly. **

**"Let's go back to my place. It's time for bed. Don't worry, I already cleared it with Mama Ikuko. You two are welcome to stay as well. There's plenty of room at my penthouse. It'll be a sleep over! Good thing's tomorrow's Sunday. You can call your families when we get there."**** Krystal says with a wide smile, popping them back to her penthouse, where Atem is waiting for her.**

**"Hello my blue moon princess. I'm so relieved to see you're okay.**** *kisses her head* Princess Mars, Princess Mercury, good to see you again. It's been a long time." Atem says with a small smile, as Ami picks up the phone to call her mom at the hospital.**

**Rei smiles at him cordially, but isn't sure how he knew she was princess of mars. "How do you know who I am?" she asks curiously as Krystal makes cocoa for everyone. **

**"I'm sorry princess Mars, I have forgotten to introduce myself.**** *bows to her respectfully* I am Atem, Former Pharaoh of Egypt and Krystal's Former lover from silver millennium." **

**Rei looked at him and smiled, slight memories of him returning. "Good to see you again then."She said, still unsure but going with the flow. Krystal then came over with a huge tray filled with a bowl of mini marshmallows, 5 cups of cocoa, 5 spoons, and a smallish pitcher of milk.**

**"Cocoa anyone?" ****she asked cheerfully as she set the tray down on the coffee table, smiling happily. She sat in between Atem and Usagi, taking a cup of cocoa and sipping it, the warmth of the cup helping to warm her cold body. When Ami returned, Rei went to call her grandfather and everything was going smoothly. She handed a cup of cocoa to Ami and smiled, hoping to make friends with the two girls. Krystal had never really gotten along with girls. The boys flocked to her like sheep, but girl's writ her off as a slut. She wished that would change as she sipped her cocoa. **

**"Aah, this warms me up. I can feel the ice in my veins melting a little." ****Krystal said with a happy smile as she took another sip of her cocoa. Today Krystal was feeling happy. She had wonderful friends, a handsome and sweet boyfriend, twins on the way, and she found her Atem. Life was good, and she hoped it would get even better as time went on. Krystal pushed the hair out of her face and took another sip of her cocoa, happy to have such wonderful people surrounding her. The loneliness was subsiding.**

**Krystal looked to her sister and smiled, wondering what to do next. She sensed something coming her way, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Was it Seto? Was it someone else? She knew it was someone from her past, but she wasn't sure who. Then the energy hit her like a ten ton brick. "Kakarot" she murmured softly, looking to her sister again and wondering if her old boyfriend Vegeta would be with him. They had always been close friends, so maybe he would be. Krystal went into her bedroom and changed back into her pjs, bringing some for Usagi, Rei and Ami. Then there was a knock on the door. **

**"Yes, is this the house of Krystal Kobayashi? Mrs. Tsukino said that Usagi would be here."**** said the tall spiky haired boy with an orange gi on. Krystal couldn't help but hug the man in question, pushing him to the floor with no effort at all. **

**"Kakarot! its been way to long!"**** she exclaims, pulling him into the penthouse and smiling widely, so happy to see him, but a little sad his seiyan prince friend didn't come too. **

**"Usagi-Chan! Look who's come for a visit! Kakarot!"**** she said, bouncing around happily as Atem scowls a little. He was hoping the seiyans wouldn't show up again, especially since Krystal used to be engaged to their prince in silver millennium.**

**"Hello Kakarot"**** Atem simply said, a small scowl on his face. The man in question looked a little confused. He didn't know what the heck they were talking about. He thought his name was Goku, not Kakarot. Goku sat next to Usagi and put his arm around her, kissing her head.**

**"I don't know why you keep calling me Kakarot. My name is Goku."**** he simply said, effortlessly pulling Usagi into his lap. Krystal smiled at the couple, happy to see Kakarot got a chance with her sister in this life. In silver millennium, she had been all about Endymion, so he had never had a chance. She knew how much the young Seiyan loved Usagi, so it was good to see them together. She wondered where Vegeta was though, because where Kakarot went, Vegeta was sure to follow.**

**"Because that's your name. Its your seiyan name. Don't you remember?"**** Krystal asked, looking at Goku curiously. She wondered why he didn't remember. It seemed like just yesterday that Vegeta and Atem were in a heated battle for her heart. Just then, something flew by the window, and Krystal smiled even wider than she had ever in her life. "The prince has arrived" she said more to herself than anyone and then she disappeared, transforming purposely into her princess dress.**

**"So, you've finally come. Took you long enough Vegeta. I've been waiting around 5 millennia's to see you again my friend."**** she said with a smile as her walked out of the pod. He didn't look like he recognizes her, but that was alright. She knew exactly what to do. She kissed him, right then and there, giving him memories of them being together. She could see the slight recognition crossing his face, but he didn't look super happy too be kissing her. **

**"Don't even try it, Vegeta. I'll kick your ass and you know I can too."**** she said with a laugh, seeing his plan to conquer earth. That was the pure seiyan blood running through his veins. Conquest and violence was what they did best, and he was the best of the best. As prince, it was his job to uphold his father's legacy of destruction and conquest. Kakarot too, but it appeared he did not remember his seiyan roots. Though he was not royal, he was just very strong. She couldn't wait to see him fight again. There was such an art to the way the two of them fought. She missed it. **

**"Come on, lets go back to my house. Kakarot's there. He doesn't remember anything though. I'm working on it. Oh, but try not to get in a fight with Atem again okay? My place isn't properly warded for seiyan magic at the present." ****she said, taking his hand and popping to her penthouse. **

**"Look who I found!" ****she said happily, gesturing for him to sit down in the chair. Krystal'd sit on his lap if she had too, she didn't need Vegeta and Atem wrecking her house.**

**Atem scowl became wider as he watched Krystal sit with the seiyan prince. "Not again. Not him. That dirty rotten seiyan brut." he thought to himself, as Yugi looks at him concerned, not exactly sure what's going on, but assuming it had something to do with the past. **

**"What's wrong now Yami?" ****he asked, genuinely curious. He wanted to about the pharaoh's life, and it seemed like it was quite the triangle so far. Yugi didn't know exactly what was happening, but judging by the scowl on his friend's face, it must be pretty bad.**

**Atem sighed, and then began to explain about how Krystal was once betrothed to the one whose lap she was now sitting in. Yugi listened in awe, it was so weird. He could see Krystal with someone who was violent (but not to her) but it didn't seem quite right. He wondered why they broke up. **

**Vegeta seemed pretty contented to have the smaller but very curvy teenager with him, as there was a smirk of sorts on his usually stoic face. It was almost to say "I win." Though what Vegeta didn't know was that she was only sitting there too prevent a fight, knowing full well it would be he who started it, as it always was in the past. **

**Krystal sensed a fight coming on, she just wasn't sure with who. she looked around the room, wondering who could possibly start the fight. Usually it was Vegeta, but she had him subdued by sitting on his lap. Kakarot and Seto? Possibly, though that would break her heart because that would mean that Seto didn't love her anymore. He had promised her forever. She knew that he was destined to fall in love with her twin, but still it would hurt. She loved him, and she knew that she had two sweet little babies on the way, his babies.**

**"Oh Setty, don't stop loving me yet"**** she whispered as he came in the door. he saw her in the Vegeta's lap and sadness crossed his also usually stoic face. he walked over to her and kissed he, and Krystal kissed back. Vegeta looked far from pleased. In fact, he looked quite jealous.**

**"What are you doing kissing my blue moon princess?"**** he said sort of angrily, his voice just slightly raised. Krystal could foresee what would come next, and she didn't like it one bit. Seto would be seriously hurt or worse, he could die. Vegeta was ten times as strong as Seto.**


End file.
